Blessing or Curse?
by domolove19
Summary: After the war, Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke now curses his existence, seeing no more reason to live. Until, he meets a certain lavender eyed girl. Has Sasuke found his blessing in life? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**_ Hello! This is my new story. I just wanted to write out an idea for a story I had a while back. So here it is. Enjoy!__ *SPOILER ALERT!*__ I will use the events of what's happened in the manga to be able to make my story go on. So, if you haven't read the manga or if you are not up-to-date with it and you read my story, please don't be mad at me or tell me to stop writing, because I need to use these facts to write my story. So I'm just warning anyone who reads. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _**

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Memories"**_

* * *

_**"Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time." - "No matter what you decide to do from now on... I will always love you." **_"Nii-San!" Sasuke awoke from his dream to see his room in the newly built Uchiha Estate.

"Damn." He cursed. It's been 6 months since Team 7 defeated Madara, ending the war. Sasuke was decided on leaving again, but Naruto challenged him to one last battle. Naruto won, leaving an almost dying Sasuke. He was healed by Sakura, but on one condition given by Naruto, he were to return to Konoha. Sasuke regretted this decision. He knew he would. Ever since Sasuke found out the truth behind Itachi's actions, Sasuke cursed his existence. He just no longer saw his purpose in life. Even when he was trying to destroy Konoha or when he helped to kill Madara, he didn't truly see why he was living. He would rather be dead and be with his family than be alive and have to suffer even more.

"Why?" He whispered to himself. Sasuke got up, since he could no longer sleep, he decided to go out. It was the middle of the night, so nobody should be up. Sasuke got his katana and head out. Sasuke went into the forest. He heard a waterfall near by. He found it, expecting there to be no one. But, to his surprise, there was a figure standing in the middle of the water. He couldn't make out who it was, but he did know that it was a female. He could see all her beautiful, perfect curves. Wait, what? Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking. Ignoring his thoughts, he looked back to the woman. She had long hair which shined in the moonlight. It seemed as if it was a midnight blue color. Sasuke watched her intently, captivated by her movements. It was enchanting the way the water swayed with every step that she took. It seemed as if she was dancing, but at the same time, as if she was just moving. Sasuke noticed chakra illuminating from her hands.

_'So, is she training?' _ She turned, and a small portion of her face could be seen in the moonlight. She had pale, creamy skin. _'Who is she?' _Sasuke asked himself. When he looked to the ground, he noticed a baggy sweater and a Konoha head band. Sasuke decided to leave, but before he did so, he got one final look at this woman. He was going to find out who this woman was. Sasuke smirked. _'This could be fun.'_

* * *

_**Well? What did you think? Who is this mysterious woman? It's probably really obvious, but whatever. So, I will tell you really the only things that I consider spoiler alerts. It's really only one at this point. Most people already know about Neji, but in this story, he's alive! Yay! The second one is the spoiler (to me, at least). So in my story, Sasuke can activate and deactivate his rinnegan when ever he wants, just like with the sharingan. Well that's really it. I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! See you! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about that woman. He HAD to find out who she was.

_'Why am I thinking about her so much?' _ he thought to himself. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He instantly activated his sharingan. He groaned when he saw who it was. He got up to open the door.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked, very annoyed.

"Aw, come on, teme! Don't be so mean! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some ramen with Sakura-Chan and me?" the bland asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with _you_ and that _useless b_-"

"Don't say anything about Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." Naruto warned. Sasuke noted how Naruto was easily angered and very protective when it came to Sakura. He quickly smirked.

"Whatever. If, you only came here to bother me, then leave. Now." Sasuke demanded. He continued by slamming the door in Naruto's face. Sasuke heard Naruto sigh in defeat, and then he heard him leave.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Why the fuck did I accept the dobe's condition. I should've just died." Sasuke was angered. He decided to go out to the forrest, hoping that this time he'd be alone.

* * *

When he got to the forest, he, again, felt another presence there.

_'Damn it. Can I never be alone?' _ He thought. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree. Sasuke was about to leave, but he wouldn't move. He decided to get a good look at who it was. To his surprise, it was a Hyuuga.

_'What the hell is she doing here?' _While Sasuke was lost in thought, he didn't notice that his presence had been discovered.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke was surprised that he had been discovered. He came out from behind the tree. He looked at her, with his sharingan activated.

* * *

"Hyuuga." he stated coldly.

Hinata looked him. She tried not to show it, but she was afraid to be in his presence.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here, U-Uchiha-San?" she stuttered out. He looked annoyed.

"None of your business, Hyuuga. I could ask you the same question." he stated coldly.

"I-I was j-just t-training." she felt as if she could barley speak. There was silence between the two. She was now getting very uncomfortable.

"W-well, I-I must g-go now. G-goodbye U-Uchiha-San." she stated. Hinata turned to leave, but to her surprise, the Uchiha was now in front of her. She took one step back. The next thing she knew, Hinata was pushed against a tree. She let out an 'eep'. She looked to the ground to avoid the Uchiha's cold stare, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Running away, Hyuuga?" he asked. Hinata tried to move her hand to push the Uchiha away, but it was instantly pinned above her. His face was eventually inches away from hers.

"U-Uchiha-San-" she was then thrown to the ground.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 a.m, Hyuuga." he then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Why?" Hinata asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke paced back and forth in his house.

_'What the fuck did I do? Why did I do that?' _Sasuke just couldn't make out the reason behind his actions. Then he remember.

"Her chakra is like the one from last night." he said out loud. He smirked. "Well, I'll have to find out." he couldn't wait for what he had in store for the raven haired Hyuuga.


End file.
